Nduke as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
15:37 Nduke ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #plinth 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Nduke. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 15:38 I'm Nduke, and I will be auditioning for Candy and Trixie. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:39 Okay. 15:39 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:39 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:39 Nduke has changed nick to Candy12 15:39 No 15:39 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 15:39 Yes. 15:39 <@TDIFan13> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 15:39 Yes. I want to develop her more in the search for love. ;) 15:39 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Frankie. Please begin. 15:39 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Frankie13 15:39 Hey there! ^_^ 15:40 <@Frankie13> Yo, yo, yooo, Candy! 15:40 Hey Frankie, what's up? :D 15:40 <@Frankie13> Whassup, gangsta G? 15:40 .......Uh...oh wait, you're talking to me! Haha, not much. ^_^ 15:40 <@Frankie13> I like your hair! 15:40 Oh thanks! ^_^ I like your......chains? 15:41 * Frankie13 touches chin. 15:41 <@Frankie13> I... uhhh... oh, thanks, bro! 15:41 <@Frankie13> So. 15:41 Bro...? 15:41 <@Frankie13> Heard what happened to Jackson. 15:41 Do I look like a bro? 15:41 <@Frankie13> And I hear you're in the market for a new man. ;) 15:41 Yeah... we just didn't work...but I could go for someone else! :D 15:41 Uh... thanks, but no thanks. I think we're better off friends. 15:41 Trying to set you down gently. :) 15:41 <@Frankie13> We weren't even friends, yo. :@ 15:42 <@Frankie13> You've never talked to me! 15:42 <@Frankie13> :-@ 15:42 Well... 15:42 We weren't exactly close since I was with Jackson and all, but would you like to be friends on the new-------oh wait. ( 15:42 Sorry :D 15:42 * Frankie13 twitches. 15:42 Better luck next time coming on the show! :D 15:42 * Candy12 runs off. 15:42 <@Frankie13> :'( 15:42 Frankie13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:42 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. ^_^ 15:42 No problem! ^_^ 15:42 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Trixie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 15:43 <@TDIFan13> One sec. Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions